Ben Ten: I can't do it without you
by maiakahana244
Summary: Sometimes the family you want isn't the one you want
1. Chapter 1

Ben Ten Yaoi Fanfiction. ~Sorry Kim I guess I don't know how to make my own original Yaoi story~` I tried with this one though~~ I am also sorry but I'm on writers block. Especially when it comes to Naruto. That's why I wrote this story.

_A tall feminine looking male around the age of 19 with long hazelnut hair and smooth crystal green eyes that could make either gender stare in 'ahhh'. He had once wore a dark green jacket with the number ten on it but no, he only wore a black T-shirt and skinny blue jeans, and black and white tennis hoses. He hasn't come back home in two years. His honey kissed skin looked like it had worn two years of stress and trouble years._

"_Mommy where are we." A small toddler with the same identical emerald green eyes and honey kissed skin like her mother. Her hair was an abnormal white unlike her mother. _

"_We are home?" He sounded confused almost sadden by his own words, as he opened the door to the1127 'TENNYSON' home._

"_I'm home." He called softly._

/Two years ago/

"There is no fucking way a damn homo fucking freak is living in my house, now get the fuck out!"

Fragile vases and expensive china from the beautifully designed table flew at high speed. A tall 5'6 young 16 year old boy with light brown hair and emerald eyes, and honey comb like milky skin, was hit harshly by the sharp flying shards of glass. He didn't duck or try to move from the flying object. His eyes looked at the man who had thrown the glass objects at him. A static scream from a tall slender woman with beautiful light milky white skin stood up in shock at her husband action, which could only be his mother. An elder man many years older by the looks of it. His hair had grayed and his face full of angry wrinkles. Two younger children about the age of 12 and 13 with dark hair and an ivy black tattoo that covered their right or left eye. They seem to have taken the elder the man reaction quit seriously and was ready to defend their brother. Well at least one of them.

"Father you can't do this to Ben." The girl with a blue ivy tattoo covering over her left eye pulled her hair away from her face. Her left eye was a little lighter than her right. Sea green and ocean blue contrasted with each other. A she focuses her ferocious gaze towards her father. No one seem to noticed that her eyes where different because their father had different ones as well She wore a simple red dress that brightened her pale white skin like her mother. Her face as cold as ice, she couldn't take her father talking to her older brother like he was nothing. It made her sad knowing that he was only her half sibling, and not her ….never mind. Her brother on the other hand would happily let their half-brother get devoured by the glycan and never let out even a tear for someone he had called so many times "His true love" . The girl snorted at the scared and wet pants boy. The girl turns her gaze back at her father. A large hand came down upon her face, having no time to react, was knocked off balance onto the floor.

"Devola." Her elder brother cried grabbing hold on his sister shoulder holding her close to himself. "Father stop it already…no you're not my father my father died not more than a month ago. You're just my mother's replacement for him. YOU COULD NEVER BE MY FATHER!"

WHAM!

The young honey skinned boy touched his cheek softly. There was a giant redden hand print beginning to swell. He looked up to find the culprit who had hit him. He was surprised to see who had hit him and he wasn't even sorry for what he had said next. "You're a damn whore you know. This is why dad left." Of course this isn't why his father had left he had found someone who was more faithful to him them his mother was. So many years she had hide these children from their father and of all this times, she choose after he had died to bring them in and the man who was responsible for it all. Tears fell from his mother's eyes. She was no longer a Tennyson anymore and he would no longer be part of this family if this woman didn't give him back what was his. Standing up from the floor Ben wiped the already dried blood from his mouth and smirked at his mother then glared angrily at the monster that had made him hate his mother so much. Then his brother. The one person he thought would back him up. He stood by his chair his pants soaked in urine. 'What a waste of air' Holding his hand out toward the pale black haired girl. "You okay Devola." Nodding the girl took the boy hand. Pulling her up with one arm and with one tug of the wrist.

'_Has he gotten stronger'?_ '_Why didn't he fight back'_? Devola kept thinking to herself as she blushed in awe at her half- brother.

"I'll pack." Was all he said? Walking up the narrow staircase that led to the second floor of the two story house. Grabbing his already packed suitcase and his car keys from his dresser. His father favorite art supplies and art work was already put into the back seat of his one out of two green cars made by his best friend. Jumping out of his bedroom window pulling his cell phone out of his green jacket pocket with#10 on the upper left of his horizontal black striped pocket. His un-usually weird watch seemed dull as the old green light no longer there. It had been exactly six years since years since he had been given this watch and only three since his father left. Going through his contacts list till he found the name '_Gwen Tennyson'_ with a picture of a red haired girl standing next to her bad-boy boyfriend with jet black hair hugging her waist tightly. He looked at the photo for a few minutes before sighing sadly. Sliding into his green mustang he pressed call. Turning the key and backing out of the driveway. Avoiding any children he might hit.

"Ben." A chirpy voice giggled through the cell phone. 'Was she with Kevin?' Ben thought be for shaking his head. 'This is not the time to be jealous.'

"Gwen, I told them." A moment. Twelve minutes. He could hear rustling then yelling and then cursing from an older man who Ben quickly recognized as his uncle. He smiled. Silence.

"My mom says that you can stay with us. Dad says he could kill that bastard right now if he didn't promise uncle not to." He could hear her growl into the phone ready to attack.

"It's okay Gwen. He's not worth it." Ben was about to hang up the phone when he heard another voice on the other side.

"Ben….umm." It was his ex-girlfriend Julie. He had dumped her last year after finding out that he had feelings for his best friend.

"What is it Julie?" He had promised her that he would think about dating her again if he found out he liked both genders and Kevin rejects him. It was selfish of her to ask that of him, but he was the even more selfish for going after someone who was already taken.

"HHHHHHAPPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Click.

It took the young hero to figure out what just happened. He smiled at the phone whispering in a small voice "thank you" before driving to his cousin house crying.


	2. Chapter Two: Family Murder?

Chapter Two – Family. Murder?

_Ben journal-_

_({me)}-_

_**Gwen to herself/POV-**_

**Kevin to himself/POV-**

Ben POV-

BEN POV/

_I have been living with Gwen, my cousin and my Aunt and Uncle at their home. It was bigger than my old home back were I no longer go to. Ever since George (Uncle) became the head- honcho of his big cooperation. It's been thirty years since then, I think. Jane (aunt) thinks that we should all move away from Bellwood's since it no longer held any fond memories since dad died last year. Sometimes i think i should be crying right now, but I...I don't really know. I want to cry but i don't want my father to think of me as a cry baby. So should I keep it in till I die. No, dad wouldn't like that either._

_I grew out my hair. it's to my back now, Gwen seems a lot less beautiful now that I'm the one catch most of the boys eyes instead of their kicks. Gwen seems to care less about looking like a girl around other boys. And I'm a little jealous of her up to attitude. Just because Kevin had chosen her over me doesn't mean anything. If i was a girl Kevin would have chosen me in a flash. No scratch that, if Kevin open his eyes he would have seen what's there standing him, with not a single attached\ny\t rule besides lob\ve me and only me._

_{That was Bens Journal if you were wondering what all the yammering was about. It was for ranting] Well back to normal view_

"Ben are you dress yet?" I hear Gwen call for me downstairs.

" Yea, I'll be right down." I called back. I locked up my journal({told you)} and stuffed it into my backpack with unfinished homework and a half eaten banana. _Gross, when did I eat this?_ I stepped in front of the full length mirror and looked at body, it matched that of a girl and my hair was let down in a girlish almost girly...no completely girly look. My soft baby face made me look adorable instead of sexy, than again I was still sixteen. I throw on my favorite green (_I love green_) jacket and through my green (_I told you I really love green_) over my shoulder and ran out the door to meet a very angry Gwen.

Oh yea, the reason we can't leave Bellwood is because I can't forget what I had done.

I'm a murder.

This is chapter two of Ben Ten Fanfiction – I can't do it without you.


End file.
